sonicfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Sonic Adventure 2/Transcription (Dark Story)
21:02 Prison Island: Dans la base Alerte ! Nous signalons des intrus ! Entrée par effraction porte Nº3 ! L'intrus a été localisé dans le quadrant nord et se vers le sous‑sol ! Que toutes les unités se préparent… Formations de combat d'urgence ! Procédures standard de combat. Localisez et empêchez l'intrus de pénétrer dans la zone de sécurité ! Ce ne sont pas des essais ! Je répète, ce ne sont pas des essais ! DR. EGGMAN — Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! — C'était trop facile ! — Jetons un œil sur le travail de mon grand‑père… Une arme militaire secrète ! L'armée a dû interrompre les recherches car ils en avaient peur ! DR. EGGMAN — Ho ho ! DR. EGGMAN — C'est ça l'arme militaire top secret ? Elle est bien plus petite que je ne le pensais. — Identification… entrer mot de passe… — Le mot de passe est M–A–RI–A. — Maintenant, je dois simplement placer la Chaos Emerald dans cette console. Dr. Eggman place la Chaos Emerald blanche dans la console. Eggman descend dans le sous‑sol. Un cerceuil s'élève. Un hérisson noir et rouge apparaît. DR. EGGMAN — Qu'est‑ce que c'est ? Essaies‑tu de nouveau de ruiner mes plans ? — Une minute, tu n'es pas Sonic. C'est impossible ! ??? — Je m'appelle Shadow. — Puisque vous avez eu la gentillesse de me libérer, mon maître. — Je vais vous accorder un vœu. sonne DR. EGGMAN — Quoi maintenant ! SHADOW — Voici mon pouvoir ! détruit un robot de garde DR. EGGMAN — La destruction de ce robot de garde était spectaculaire ! — Alors; Shadow, TU es l'arme militaire top secret ? — Mais que voulais&ire quand tu m’as proposé de m’accorder un vœ ? SHADOW — Apporte d'autres Chaos Emeralds. DR. EGGMAN — Shadow, attends ! SHADOW — Je vous attendrai dans la salle contrôle central de la colonie spatiale, ARK. DR. EGGMAN — ARK ? 11:08 Le désert ROUGE — Ça ne fait rien. — Toi, tu ne sais vraiment pas t'arrêter ! KNUCKLES — De quoi parles‑tu ? Cette Emerald est la mienne ! — Oui, c'est ça ! — La Master Emerald contient des pouvoirs spéciaux qui neutralisent l'énergie des Chaos Emeralds. — Ça ma rend très puissante. Master Emerald est volée par le Dr. Eggman KNUCKLES — Ça alors… ! ROUGE — Aaaah ! Voleur ! DR. EGGMAN — C'est toi qui me traite de voleur ? — Le signal émis par l'Emerald m'a conduit jusqu'ici… — Si je ne me trompe pas, ceci est la Master Emerald, n'est‑ce pas ? KNUCKLES — C'est vous… le Dr. Eggman ! ROUGE — Alors voilà le Dr. Eggman. DR. EGGMAN — Je sui ssûr que je peux lui trouver une utilité. Je vais la prendre. — Adieu crétin ! KNUCKLES — Pas si je vous en empêche ! saute et brise la Master Emerald d'un coup de poing ROUGE — Aaaaaaaah ! Dr. Eggman part ROUGE — C'était quoi tout ça ? Regarde ce que tu as fait à MON Emerald ! KNUCKLES — J'ai fait ça pour que personne ne vole la Master Emerald ! — Je peux la reconstituer. — Et au fait, ce n'est pas TON Emerald ! DR. EGGMAN — Hmm, ça fait rien. On verra ça quand je retournerai à la base. ROUGE — Je déteste tous les gens qui volent mes bijoux ! — Toutes les gemmes sont à moi ! KNUCKLES — Ha oui ! Nous verrons ça Batgirl. Dr. Eggman est revenu à sa base DR. EGGMAN — Avec la Chaos Emerald dans la colonie spatiale ARK. — Hmm… Je dois vraiment découvrir ce qu'il se passe là‑haut. enclenche un programme Nous interrompons nos programmes pour diffuser un flash spécial. Il y a eu un cambriolage à la banque de réserve fédérale aujourd'hui. Aussi étrange que cela paraît, seule la Chaos Emerald fut dérobée.] DR. EGGMAN — La Chaos Emerald ! Selon les témoins de la scène, le suspect a été identifié comme le célèbre héros international, Sonic le Hérisson. Le suspect a été aperçu en quittant les lieux en détruisant des robots de garde sur son passage. Restez à l'écoute pour plus de détails. DR. EGGMAN — On dirait plutôt l'œuvre de Shadow ! Radical Highway SHADOW — C'est pitoyable ! (— Trouvez‑les avant qu'ils s'échappent !) (Whew Whew !) (SHADOW — Maria !) (MARIA — Shadow, je t'en supplie… Fais‑le pour moi.) (SHADOW — Maria !) (MARIA — Pour tous les habitants de la planète… — Sayonara… Shadow le Hérisson.) SHADOW — Je me souviens de ma promesse,. Pour les habitants de cette planète… — Je te promets… VENGEANCE ! SONIC — Quoi ? aperçoit Shadow, en possession de la Chaos Emerald verte SHADOW — Tout commence comme ça… — Un joyau qui contient le pouvoir suprême… SONIC — Voici la… Chaos Emerald ! — Ha, je comprends ce qu'il se passe ! — Les militaires me prennent pour quelqu'un de ton genre ! — Bon… où crois‑tu aller avec cette Emerald ?! ne répond pas. Sonic charge. SONIC — Dis quelque chose ! Imposteur ! SHADOW — Chaos Control ! se téléporte à côté de Sonic. SONIC — Ouaouh… Il est rapide ! — Hé, ce n'est pas sa vitesse. — Il doit se servir de la Chaos Emerald pour se téléporter ! SHADOW — Je m'appelle Shadow. — Je suis l'espèce vivante suprême. — Pas le temps de m'amuser… Adieu. utilise de nouveau le Chaos Control. Sonic est ébloui. La police arrive. SONIC — Shadow… Qui est‑ce ? 22:18 Dans la pyramide ROUGE — Ici Rouge ! — J'ai localisé la base d'Eggman et m'y rends immédiatement. — Ah, l'idée me déplaît… Je crois qu'il va d'abord falloir que je trouve cette clé. entre dans la salle de contrôle ROUGE — C'est un transporteur spatial ! Il est programmé pour aller sur… ARK ? — Je croyais que la colonie avait été fermée il y a 50 ans. Que fait‑il donc là‑haut ? Peu importe. C'est ma mission de découvrir ce qu'il se prépare. 22:41 Dans la colonie de l'espace ARK DR. EGGMAN — Alors voici la colonie de l'espace ARK. — Il faut que je localise la salle de contrôle centrale que Shadow a mentionné avant de partir. Dr. Eggman arrive à la salle de contrôle. Shadow est déjà là. SHADOW — Je vous attendais, Docteur. — Maintenant, je vais vous présenter l'accomplissement glorieux du scientifique à la renommée mondiale, le Professeur Gerald. — L'ARK était la première colonie de l'espace créée par les humains. — Peu de gens savent que l'ARK a un laboratoire de recherche où des armes de destruction massive ont été créées. — C'est l'une d'entre elles. Une arme capable de détruire une planète au nom de code: Eclipse Cannon. DR. EGGMAN — Détruire une planète entière. — Était‑ce le legs de mon grand‑père ? SHADOW — Mais elle a été désactivée depuis quelque temps maintenant. insère la Chaos Emerald verte SHADOW — Pour la réactiver, une grosse quantité d'énergie est nécessaire. DR. EGGMAN — Oh… Alors voilà pourquoi nous avions besoin de la Chaos Emerald ! SHADOW — C'est ça ! Pour réactiver la machine, nous avons BESOIN des Emeralds. — Quand c'est fait, vous pouvez alors utiliser le pouvoir suprême de destruction comme vous vouliez. — Et, le monde peut vous appartenir ! DR. EGGMAN — Ha ha ha ! Ça, c'est un plan ! J'aime ta façon de penser Shadow ! — Je trouverai les Chaos Emeralds, utiliserai la machine pour dominer le monde et créerai mon propre héritage ! ' ???' — Penses‑tu que ce sera facile ? Dr. Eggman et Shadow regardent en haut, Rouge les observait ROUGE — Humm, j'ai une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas conclure un marché ? DR. EGGMAN — Un marché ? ROUGE — Quand tu as attrapé cette énorme Emerald, tu as parlé d'une réaction. — Il peut y avoir une réaction avec la Master Emerald. Maintenant, si je emprunter ce radar, je pourrai peut‑être t'aider. Qu'en penses‑tu ? DR. EGGMAN — Si j'accepte. Où est mon intérêt ? ' ROUGE' — Je crois savoir où se trouvent les autres Chaos Emeralds. Je ne le paraît pas mais savais‑tu que je suis un chasseur de trésor spécialisé en toutes sortes de bijoux. montre la Chaos Emerald bleue. Le Dr. Eggman retourne sa question sur Shadow; Shadow lui répond d'accepter. DR. EGGMAN — Très bien. ROUGE — Bon, alors c'est d'accord ? Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés. — Je m'appelle Rouge the Bat. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Rouge. 11:13 Prison Island: Littoral DR. EGGMAN — Revenir ici n'est pas de tout repos ! Comment pouvez‑vous être sûr que les rapports des services de renseignement sont corrects ? — Pourquoi les Emeralds seraient‑elles sur l'île ? Êtes‑vous sûr ? ROUGE — Eh bien, crois ce que tu veux. DR. EGGMAN — Hmm ! Très bien. Nous devons décider de la façon de procéder. — J'y vais en premier. Je distrairai les troupes militaires, pour vous permettre d'entrer dans la base sans être repéré. Puis Shadow… entrera dans l'armurerie où il déclenchera la minuterie de la dynamite. — Une fois que c'est fait… Nous ferons exploser l'île entière et nous fuirons avant que quelqu'un ne découvre ce qui les a touché ! — Pendant ce temps, tu devras entrer dans la zone de chargement et prendre la Chaos Emerald ! C'est un challenge pour un chasseur de trésor tel que toi, non ? DR. EGGMAN — Nous avons juste 30 minutes pour accomplir cette mission ! C'est notre seule chance, alors n'échouons pas ! Dr. Eggman s'exécute. VS Tails DR. EGGMAN — OK, tout le monde est prêt ? Shadow, Rouge, en scène ! AMY — Sonic ! Je suis content de te revoir ! Et en plus tu as réussi ! se retourne. AMY — Tu n'es pas Sonic ! Qui es‑tu ?! DR. EGGMAN — Je devrais te poser la question ! AMY — Dr. Eggman ! — Aaaaaahhhhh ! fuit. DR. EGGMAN — Aah, Amy ton timing est impeccable ! — (À Shadow) Laisse‑moi faire ! Je m'en occupe. Vous deux, allez‑y ! Dr. Eggman met ses lunettes et pourchasse Amy. Le Dr. Eggman tient Amy à sa merci. DR. EGGMAN — Capitule, Amy ! à bord de son Cyclone, atterit face au Dr. Eggman et protège Amy. AMY — Je suis si contente de te voir ! TAILS — Recule Amy ! TAILS — Eggman ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! (Eggman! You won't get away with this!) TAILS — Zut ! J'étais si prêt ! DR. EGGMAN — Mieux pas la prochaine fois, Foxboy ! (Better not next time, Foxboy!) SHADOW — Je suis en position docteur. Dites‑moi quand. DR. EGGMAN — J'ai eu un contre‑temps. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. — (À Shadow) Règle la minuterie à 15 minutes ! (À Rouge) Allez Rouge ! ROUGE — 5 minutes devraient suffire ! VS Flying Dog ROUGE — Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai fait tout ça pour échouer ! White Jungle ROUGE — (À Shadow) Ici Rouge ! Nous avons un petit problème… — Je suis enfermée dans ce coffre‑fort avec la Chaos Emerald ! Je suppose que je ne peux plus me faire appeler "Chasseur de trésor". converge l'image de Maria sur Rouge à trois reprises. SHADOW — Ah mince ! — Trouble fête ! VS Sonic arrive dans la forêt verte. SONIC — Hé, c'est… SHADOW — Encore ce hérisson bleu, il est partout… SONIC — Je t'ai trouvé, imposteur ! SHADOW — "Imposteur" ? C'est toi, l'imposteur. Tu te compares à moi… ha ! — Tu n'es même pas d'être mon imposteur. SONIC — Je vais te faire regretter ces mots ! SONIC — Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir, cette fois ! Il n'y a qu'un seul vrai Sonic ! (You can't get away this time! There's only one real Sonic!) SONIC — Kuh ! Prends ça ! (Kuh! Bring it on!) SONIC — Hooo… Ça fait mal ! (Owww… That hurt!) SHADOW — Je n'ai pas le temps pour des amateurs comme toi ! (No time for the likes of you!) DR. EGGMAN — Shadow ! Que fais‑tu ? — Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas exploser avec l'île ! SONIC — Quoi ? part. rejoint Rouge et utilise le Chaos Control pour les faire sortir de l'île. ROUGE — ! SHADOW — Chaos Control ! ARK (MARIA — Shadow, tu crois que c'est comment sur terre ?) (SHADOW — Le professeur disait qu'il avait consacré sa vie à ceux qui vivent là‑bas. Un jour, il a déclaré que le but de sa vie était de rendre les gens heureux grâce à la science. — Maria… Je ne sais plus… Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi on m'avait créé. Quelle est ma raison d'être. Peut‑être que si j'allais là‑bas, je trouverais des réponses.) SHADOW — Maria… ROUGE — Pourquoi es‑tu si mélancolique ? apparaît à côté de Shadow ROUGE — C'était inattendu. Cela ne te ressemble pas de venir me sauver. — Mais ton aptitude à utiliser le Chaos Control est plutôt pratique ! SHADOW — Hmm, tu sais, je ne suis pas revenu pour te sauver. Je suis revenu pour les Chaos Emeralds. ROUGE — Oui, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas tout, n'est‑ce pas ? Dr. Eggman arrive. DR. EGGMAN — Tout est prêt à partir ! ROUGE — Vous en êtes sûr ? — Nous ne possédons que six Chaos Emeralds sur sept, tu sais. SHADOW — C'est plus que suffisant pour la démonstration. — Alors que le spectacle commence ! Jour X 08:00 Cannon s'ouvre et tire en direction de la lune. La moitié explose dans une lumière blanche aveuglante. Un compte à rebours de 24 heures s'affiche à tous les écrans. Le compte à rebours commence. ROUGE — Pourquoi es‑tu si bouleversé ? — Et bien, c'était impressionnant ! Tu as réussi à chambouler la planète entière ! Cela signifie que nous contrôlons la planète et que l'on peut faire ce que l'on veut ? SHADOW — À ce ryhtme, il faudra trop de temps pour recharger le canon. — (Au Dr. Eggman) Si tu veux exploiter sa puissance au maximum, il te faudra les sept Chaos Emeralds. Dr. EGGMAN — (À Rouge) Mais bon sang, où étais‑tu ? ROUGE — (À Shadow) Est‑il arrivé quelque chose ? SHADOW — Nos menaces n'ont servi à rien ! ROUGE — (Au Dr. Eggman) Regarde‑toi ! Tu fais une colère, comme un bébé. C'est embarrassant ! DR. EGGMAN — N'oublie pas le marché, Batgirl ! — Et cette dernière Chaos Emerald ? Nous avions conclu un marché, non ? — Alors, où se trouve mon Emerald ? ROUGE — Et voilà, j'ai trouvé ça ! montre un journal figurant Tails en première page. DR. EGGMAN — Tu me montres cela que maintenant ? — Quoi ? Station Square sauvé de bombardements. — Le garçon qui a sauvé Station Square a reçu un prix célèbre. — Miles Tails Prower a été récompensé de la Chaos Emerald pour ses exploits lors d'une cérémonie tenue à la mairie. — Cela rend les choses bien plus faciles. — (À Shadow) Vite, retourne sur terre et trouve‑les ! — Je veux cette Chaos Emerald ! ROUGE — (À Shadow) Tu as compris ? SHADOW — À bientôt, Maria. s'exécute et part. ROUGE — Ici Rouge au rapprot. Je ne peux pas confirmer que Shadow est bien la forme de vie ultime. Je vais continuer mes recherches sur "Shadow" et vous enverrai un rapport sur le sujet très rapidement. — Juste un petit rappel, n'oubliez pas mes bijoux ! Sky Rail aperçoit la Tornade le survoler. SHADOW — Docteur, ils se dirigent droit sur nous. — Que faisons‑nous ? DR. EGGMAN — Accrochez‑vous. Je les ai sur mon radar. Ils ne peuvent pas s'échapper ! Je ne sais pas quels sont leurs plans, mais je vais bien les accueillir. VS Egg Golem 14:58 Dans la pyramide KNUCKLES — Euh… C'était plutôt difficile ! TAILS — On a réussi ! Allons‑y, Amy ! AMY — Ouais ! ??? — Espèce de petits voleurs ! Vous pensiez vraiment sortir d'ici vivants ? Dr. Eggman se montre. SONIC — Viens un peu ici, Eggman ! TAILS — Sonic ! se met en garde. SONIC — Laissez‑moi m'en occuper ! DR. EGGMAN — Cette fois, je prendrai l'Emerald et je me débarasserai de vous. — Je vous ordonne de détruire ces imposteurs, Serviteurs ! Golem appraît par‑dessous. DR. EGGMAN — Maintenant, allez‑y… et écrabouillez ce hérisson bleu ! Golem s'exécute et attaque Sonic par un coup de poing. Sonic fait un grand saut et va donner de la tête sur le bouton sur la tête de l'Egg Golem. L'Egg Golem est dérouillé. DR. EGGMAN — Quand Sonic s'est cogné la tête, il a dû casser le système de freinage ! — Aah ! Quel tas de ferraille ! Golem procède à attaquer le Dr. Eggman. DR. EGGMAN — Non ! ARK: Salle de contrôle Compte à rebours: 2 h 11 ROUGE — Bonjour docteur. Comment ça va ? Que voulez‑vous dire ils se sont échappés ? Cela ne fait rien. — Je vais les poursuivre moi‑même. — Puis‑je avoir le mot de passe du contrôle de la colonie de l'espace ? — Hmm… Il est si facile de berner ce vieux docteur. Bon, il est temps de se mettre au travail. — Le mot de passe est M–A–RI–A. — Maria… hmm ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. — Oh bon… s'exécute et trouve des documents confidentiels. ROUGE — Ça y est ! Projet Shadow: l'espèce vivante suprême. — Voyons ça. — Mais qu'est‑ce que c'est que ça ? Ce n'est pas possible ! — Mais qui est Shadow ? — Hmm, je prendrai simplement les dernieres morceaux de l'Emerald ! Mad Space VS Knuckles ROUGE — Ça faisait longtemps, chasseur de trésor. As‑tu trouvé MES Emeralds ? KNUCKLES — C'est la meilleure ! TES Emeralds. Je perds mon temps à te parler. KNUCKLES — Je dois protéger la Master Emerald ! (I must protect the Master Emerald!) KNUCKLES & ROUGE — Arrête de faire l'idiot/e et rends‑moi mes Emeralds ! ROUGE — Qu'est⋆ce que tu racontes ? Tu te dis chasseur ? — Attaquer une "Dame"… Quelle honte ! KNUCKLES — Quel genre de "Dame" vole des bijoux de toute façon ? ROUGE — Ceux‑ci m'appartiennent. Aahhhh ! tombe, puis se fai rattraper par Knuckles, accroché à la rampe. Rouge et Knuckles se partagent un long regard. ROUGE — Garde tes mains dans tes poches ! Ne me touche pas ! KNUCKLES — C'est comme ça que tu me remercies de t'avoir sauvé la vie ? ROUGE — Je ne te dois rien ! Tu voulais juste me tenir la main, non ? — C'est pour ça que tu m'as sauvée ! Tu es vraiment une canaille ! KNUCKLES — Ce n'est pas une blague, tu sais ! — Crois ce que tu veux batgirl. Je sauvais la Master Emerald. ROUGE — … — Quoi que tu dises, ça sonne faux ! donne à Knuckles les morceaux de la Master Emerald qu'elle a récupérés. KNUCKLES — Qu… ? ROUGE — OK, prends‑les donc. Elles sentent aussi mauvais que les échidnés. KNUCKLES — Si c'est ce que tu pensais, tu aurais dû me les donner avant ! Master Emerald reprend son apparence complète. KNUCKLES — Enfin ! regarde Rouge. ROUGE — Quoi ? KNUCKLES — Désolé de t'avoir fait mal. part. ROUGE — On ferait mieux d'y aller. s'apprête à partir aussi. Elle se retourne puis sourit. Elle part. Dans la pyramide Compte à rebours: 58 minutes Dr. Eggman repère Sonic, Tails et Amy dans l'ARK. DR. EGGMAN — Qu'est‑ce que fait Rouge ? — C'est étrange. Il indique que l'énergie provenant de deux Chaos Emeralds différentes ! — Pensaient‑ils pouvoir me berner avec cette fausse Emerald ? s'apprête à quitter la base, mais le Dr. Eggman l'arrête. DR. EGGMAN — Attends ! C'est moi qui devrait leur dire quand la fin est proche, pas toi. — Il est temps de terminer cette bataille et d'entrer dans l'histoire en tant que génie suprême ! — Si quelque chose m'arrive, je compte sur toi pour finir le travail ! Dr. Eggman met ses lunettes. DR. EGGMAN — Vite ! C'est le moment d'attaquer ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! VS Tails #2 ARK: Laboratoire de recherche Compte à rebours: 33 minutes AMY — Pourquoi laissent‑ils toujours une gentille fille comme moi toute seule ? ??? — Eh bien, eh bien mademoiselle ? Puis‑je vous aider ? Dr. Eggman se tient derrière Amy. AMY — Dr. Eggman ? DR. EGGMAN — Si tu tiens à la vie, dis‑moi où se trouvent Sonic et Tails ! arrive DR. EGGMAN — Parlons d'abord affaires, d'accord Sonic ? — Remets‑moi la Chaos Emerald lentement et ensuite nous parlerons de ta petite copine. Enfin, si tu tiens vraiment à elle. SONIC — (En remettant la fausse Emerald, je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups.) DR. EGGMAN — Pose l'Emerald ici et recule ! arrive. SONIC — Vous vous êtes transformé en Supervaurien, docteur ! arrive. Le Dr. Eggman enclenche son piège. Sonic est enfermé dans une capsule. DR. EGGMAN — Pensais‑tu pouvoir me berner avec cette fausse Emerald ? TAILS — Alors… Comment saviez‑vous que ce n'était pas la vraie ? SONIC — Tails ! DR. EGGMAN — Parce que tu viens de me le dire, petit renard ! TAILS — ! DR. EGGMAN — Maintenant, un tour dans l'espace ! — La capsule détruit la colonie. BAM ! SONIC — Je compte sur toi, Tails ! Et Amy, prends soin de toi ! DR. EGGMAN — Adieu ! Sonic le Hérisson ! Dr. Eggman enclanche la procédure d'expédition de la capsule à l'extérieur de la colonie de l'espace. La capsule explose. AMY — SONIC ! Dr. EGGMAN — Adieu, Sonic… Mon admirable adversaire ! AMY — SONIC ! pleure. Le Dr. Eggman continue son chantage. DR. EGGMAN — Maintenant, nous avons un travail à finir ! — (à Tails) Si tu me donnes la véritable Emerald, je vous libère. TAILS — Sonic… DR. EGGMAN — Hein ? TAILS — Sonic m'a demandé de lui rendre service pour la première fois. — Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. Je n'abandonnerai pas ! TAILS — Pour ce que tu as fait à Sonic, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! (What have you done to Sonic? I will never forgive you for this!) ARK: Centre Compte à rebours: 21 min 7 secs regarde la capsule contenant Sonic exploser. SHADOW — Je suppose que c'était un hérisson normal après tout. ROUGE — On dit que quand on a les sept Chaos Emeralds, le pouvoir peut faire un miracle. J'en ai six. — Ce sont les miennes, toutes ! SHADOW — Je ne crois pas ! ROUGE — Shadow ! SHADOW — Alors, c'était ça ton plan, depuis le début, hein ? Où était‑ce un ordre du président ? Je sais qui tu es maintenant. Tu es cet espion, Rouge the Bat, n'est‑ce pas ? ROUGE — Alors, tu as fait tes devoirs, c'est ça ? C'est une atteinte à la vie privée. SHADOW — Je peux dire la même chose. ROUGE — On dirait que tout ne va pas comme prévu, mais comme mon travail est terminé… Je pensais qu'il était temps de prendre ce qui m'appartient et de quitter cet endroit. SHADOW — Tu es une créature pitoyable ! ROUGE — Hmmm, c'est toi qui dit ça ? Et toi, alors ? — Voici les résultats du projet de recherche, l'"espèce vivante suprême". — Si ceci est la photo de la véritable espèce vivante suprême 'Shadow"… alors qui ou quelle chose se trouve devant moi ? DR. EGGMAN — Voici le Dr. Eggman ! J'ai trouvé les sept Chaos Emeralds ! — Shadow ! Quelqu'un essaie d'aller à l'Eclipse Cannon. — Il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne nous retirent dessus. — Peux‑tu te rendre là‑bas ? SHADOW — (À Rouge) Si tu veux vivre, laisse les Chaos Emeralds où elles sont ! — La fausse Emerald te suffirait. ROUGE — Crois‑tu vraiment être le véritable Shadow ? SHADOW — Sans aucun doute ! ROUGE — Même si tes souvenirs ne sont peut‑être pas vrais, tu sais. SHADOW — Même si mes souvenirs ne sont pas réels, je suis toujours Shadow. — Et je vais tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Maria, et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi maintenant. part VS Sonic À l'extérieur d'ARK Compte à rebours: 5 mins 44 secs SHADOW — Tu ne cesses pas de m'étonner, hérisson bleu. Je croyais que tu étais dans la capsule qui a explosé. SONIC — Comment dire… Je suis un dur à cuire ! et Sonic trottent. SHADOW — Tu ne te contentes pas de me ressembler. — Mais qu'est‑ce que tu es au juste ? SONIC — Je suis ce que tu vois ! Juste quelqu'un qui aime l'aventure ! — Je suis Sonic le Hérisson ! SHADOW — Je vois. Mais tu sais, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre. et Sonic courent. SHADOW — Tes aventures touchent à leur fin. SONIC — Très bien, Shadow ! Il est temps d'en finir ! SONIC — Zut J'ai échoué ! SHADOW — Je te l'ai dit, je suis la forme de vie ultime. FIN ARK: Salle de contrôle Compte à rebours: 40 secs DR. EGGMAN — Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Ceci achève mon projet de conquête du monde ! — Et maintenant commence l'ère glorieuse de l'empire d'Eggman ! Dr. Eggman insère la dernière Chaos Emerald jaune. DR. EGGMAN — Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Catégorie:Transcriptions